Sugar and Spice
by Neoxie
Summary: - his lips ghosted over Bon's skin, desperately searching for that scent. Rin/Ryuji


Ryuji's deadly glare was intensely fixed on Rin.

"It's mine."

An eyebrow shot up into the air. "I don't see your name on it."

The tension builds up in the room like dark clouds enclosing on the light blue sky.

"Give. It. To. Me. _Now_."

The corners of Rin's lips tugs upwards. "Of course. After I try one." And he snatched the lid open to reveal the dark brown biscuits, their delicious scent invading his nostrils and causing his mouth to water. Chocolate and cinnamon. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other boy motion towards him and, as fast as he could, he picked one from the jar and popped it into his mouth.

"You bastard!" He said, his eyes flaming as he directed a punch at Rin but it swished through the air as the demon dodged it easily. He didn't forget to savor the delicious treat, the chocolate taste lingering on his tongue, and the spicy flavor stimulating all the taste buds as he twirled to avoid any possible counterattack from Bon. Really, he had never expected Ryuji to be this possessive about food. But then again, Ryuji was pretty much possessive about everything. Not that he had any complaints, he beamed. But really, this had to stop before he ended up as minced demon.

He ducked down, successfully avoiding by a hair a very well-aimed jab. Then he leapt back up and placed a quick kiss on Ryuji's lips. The latter paused, momentarily confused, and Rin took the opportunity to delve his tongue into Ryuji's mouth, tasting all the hidden places in him. Bon tasted like chocolate. His tongue had the voluptuous feel of thick melted chocolate.

It had been a surprise for him in the beginning to learn that Bon wasn't by any means the harsh, cold and stern persona he shaded himself with. His essence was caring and gentle. And once he had climbed over the barriers of his outward appearance, he had seen the hazelnut eyes shine with good-natured affection. He imagined that was precisely the reason why he hid behind layers of severity, because in a complex way he was too caring to be able to stand being hurt.

It had been a struggle for Rin to win his trust at the beginning, to show his he wasn't just a heartless demon that wanted to deceive him. That he was different. It was not like Rin did not understand; he probably wouldn't trust himself either if he was in the same position. Bon's insecurities were justified, stemming from a past when he had suffered by the hands of someone from his kin. But Rin had persisted, fought, wriggled. Or at least begged for Bon to accept him. But it had been worth it. Ryuji had faltered at the beginning, unsure of their proximity. But afterwards, he had been the one to support him. It wasn't obvious, it couldn't be painted in a mural or written down in words. But he was there. He wouldn't reject him or coil away from him anymore.

And Bon's eyes were also the color of chocolate. The color of the cookies he could still savor in his mouth. Sweet and addicting. But they had an exotic quality to them he couldn't quite place, something deep and spicy. As he deepened the kiss, Bon roughly responded to the contact, fingering his hair and dragging him closer, harder. Rin breaks the kiss to slide his tongue over the skin of his neck, probing, tasting. He badly wanted to savor that thing about Bon that he didn't yet understand. He reached out to him, his hands snaking up his shirt, making the taller boy tremble under his touch.

He pulled both their shirts off, and then his lips ghosted over Bon's skin, desperately searching for that scent, that aroma. His tongue glided downwards over the lean muscles of his belly, his fingers tugging at the waistband of Bon's jeans, tearing at the button and the zipper. Bon whimpers and his hips buck forwards when he felt the hot mouth consume him. Rin shivers when Bon's fingers tug forcefully at his hair, edging him on. Rin's hand caressed his thighs in silent adoration.

Since the very first day, when Ryuji had come to him and kissed him full on the lips and his world had exploded, since that day that he had devoted himself to examine him, scrutinize Bon's essence to the tiniest bit. But it still wasn't enough, Bon still kept him on the edge of his seat, bordering on unabashed desire, as the Kyoto boy steered between contradicting emotions. And Rin didn't want him any other way.

Their relationship was difficult to define, rivals and lovers, fighting and caring. Their lives were tangled in a web of confusion. But Rin didn't want it any other way. He liked the fire that coursed through his veins. He liked the thrill he got from the dangerous mixture of love and mischief. And he wanted Ryuji, fierce, fiery Ryuji panting and moaning for him. He quickened his pace, tremors coursing through the other boy's body.

"Ah, Rin, oh-"Bon snapped his head backwards as he convulsed, his body coming to a climax. There was a pause, their lungs relearning how to function. And then his hot lips were pressing against his, Rin's blood still rushing and coiling. He could taste him and the taste felt foreign and unknown, and his skin spoke of worlds that words could never reach, and his lips were warm and demanding, and Rin settled that Bon's taste was sweet like chocolate, and maybe bitter like cinnamon. But perfect all the way through.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Another small idea I came up with, inspired by the yakisoba bread incident somewhere in the beginning of the series. Short, I know, but I haven't had any free time lately.<p>

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
